Shy Love
by xAda
Summary: It all began with innocent favor for friend. . . Which turned to something lot bigger. Who knew Sakura had really shy side? Who knew Kuuga had rich cousin he hated? Who knew what kind of girls Tora liked? And who knew that Misaki had really pushy side which leaded the trio to very odd situation. Very OC like story.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of Shy Love. I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid-sama. I just planned the story line. Enjoy reading!

* * *

"Please Sakura! I never ask you anything, help me with this one thing!"

I looked down to one of my few bestfriends bowing her head to me. She was right. Misaki really never asked me anything. It was always the other way. I was the one who always needed help with my problems. But this time I couldn't help her even if I wanted to.

"Misaki I'm sorry!" I said lifting her head up to look at her "But I'm already going to UxMishi's concert tonight."

"U... What?" Misaki asked confused shaking her head. I knew she wouldn't understand but I still repeated it. "UxMishi, a popular band"

"How long does that last?" Misaki asked after a while of thought. I knew that look. She had found new plan to get me go with her.

"Until 10PM" I said checking the ticket. Because Misaki's eyes were still glittering I shivered, "What? Misaki you want me to come there still?" She nodded powerfully.  
"Even if I'm late that much?!" She would need to deal with her terrible situation two hours before I even come. How could she do that? Misaki was amaizing in many things but even she couldn't...

"Yeah." She nodded happily "Just come there" She gave me super tight hug. "Thank you Sakura" and left to find probably her boyfriend.

Sighing I left to find our other bestfriend, Shizuko. Since I had math next I totally needed her help. I simply couldn't understand how you could add letters to math. Shouldn't it be all numbers right? Shizuko could anyway explain it so well to me that I understood the tasks. She like usually was already sitting at her seat at class. I was about to call her name but someone stepped right in front of me blocking my view.

The guy was huge much taller than me. "HANAZONO SAKURA" He yelled quite loudly I shivered by the loud voice. I didn't expect it at all. The male was now shaking too and breathing hard. I was kind of scared what he would do. In this school the male population was ?%. Around five years ago it was only male high school with quite bad reputitation. Right now the school had around 15 girl students. All others were boys.

So getting harashed by guys was something every girl here was scared of. That's why I'm so glad, just like every other girl here. We have Misaki, our school president. She always made her best effert to protect the other girls of our school. But she was not here now.

"GO OUT WITH ME!" The male yelled loudly so all in the hall turned to look at us. It wasn't the first time this person asked this. He was still breathing heavily as if he had run a lot. I sighed and gathered my courage. "I'm sorry!" and ran away. He didn't do anything but I surely heard a sad howl behind myself. Small guilt filled me but I let it be. He did this every week.

"Shizukoo~" I said happily jumping to my second bestfriend. She responded with only small nodd. Otherwise her appearance didn't change at all. "Shizukoo! Help me with this problem, please!" I begged her opening my math book by the odd guestions using 'y' and 'x'.

She sighed hard and put her book down. "What do you have problems with?" I smiled to her as we started getting into the wonders of math.

* * *

I was so mad that Shizuko didn't come with me to the concert. She said she needed to take care of her little sister but even her older brother was home so she could've come if she wanted. It had been amazing experience I wouldn't ever change away. Whole band was really handsome, especially the singer, -Kuuga-kun. I could've sweared our eyes met during the concert, but I couldn't be sure. There were mass of people there and he might have looked someone else, right?

Not wanting to image too much I shrugged it off and started walking to exit. Misaki would kill me if I didn't made it there before 10. 30PM. The place luckily was not far away, so that would be easy but there was just one but... I couldn't wait for the band to come out from the exit at the end. Kind of sad I made the promise I marched out the other way than the rest crowd. I choose to run so I wouldn't get any ideas of turning around.

A turn to left here and then few meters ahead and another turn to right. Before I got so far a door opened. Somehow I miscalculated my steps and actually ran right at it. The door didn't budge to neither direction but I surely fell backwards. Is this some kind of super-strong-metal door?! I couldn't help but made a little 'waah' sound. Who would leave this stupid door open anyway. I kicked it as if revenge. It hurt.

I took a peak inside. There was just unlighted hallway. I was going to close the door so no one else would bump into to it. "HEY YOU MORON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I lifted my head to see somewhat familiar guy. Wait a moment... He is...

"CAN YOU TALK?" He said loudly when I just gawed him. Finally recalling my voice I said, "Your K..." I couldn't say it after all. I turned my head to left hearing some girls loud voices. The male made 'ch' sound and grabed my elbow. Or I think it was him that did. Before I got more time to think I was in dark hallway with him.

I was about to open my mouth to say few well choosed words. Suddenly a hand was on my mouth. "Ya Kuuga, What are you doing in the dark, put the lights on" another voice came from the hall.

"You do it, Kou. I'm busy" The guy said who holded me now against the door. He was at least a head taller than me.

"Now..." He slowly whispered, "What will I do with you?"

I was sure of it. He was... UxMishi's... And the lights turned on.

"Kuuga-kun!" I exclaimed. He was wearing glasses and a hoodie with some baggy jeans. He blinked as I called his name out and backed away a little.

"How do you..." he started but then looked somewhere to my left. I followed his gaze and saw my hand where was UxMishi's poster. Or what was left of it. When I fell it must've gotten wet from ground and was now ripped from here and there.

"Waah" I yelled checking the damage. it had ripped fully Shou-kun away. What was I going to do now. The posters were limited and I had already been lucky to get one. I felt like crying. And kicking the damn door again, maybe also the person who left it open.

"It's all messed up" I sighed sadly. Well I still had part of it... It would be enough... "Ey" The guy in front of me said. I failed myself and met his playful smirk. "Are you a fan of me?" he asked leaping closer to me again from higher.

"Fan of you.." I said slowly. His smirk faded "Well it's okay if you-" he started but luckily I got to say what I wanted before he ended his. "Of course I'm fan of Kuuga-kun!" I smiled to the guy holding the ripped poster closer to myself.

"Let go of that" he said prying my hands of off the poster. He must've guessed from my shocked look that it was important. His smirk grew as he pulled out a red pencil. Give me your hand.

"Ehh?" I said. His smirk turned to impatient one. "Hand!" He yelled grapping mine again pulling me almost to his embrance. I felt him scrible something down to it before opening the metal door again.

"See you pinky"

I heard as the door closed right before me. He had pushed me out! That jerk! That very handsome jerk!

* * *

I met Misaki with her boyfriend Usui Takumi outside of the building we were supposed to meet. Usui-kun walked in just when Misaki noticed me. "What happened Sakura? Your all wet"

"Ehehehheh" I laughed nervously scratching my head. On the way it had started raining more and in the end I was almost all wet. My dress was saved only by the little thin jacket I was wearing. I quickly stripped it away when we stepped in to the building. It looked just plain original hotel, those who had the best rating. "So what will I do again Misaki?" I asked as we stepped into elevator. Misaki pushed the the button to top floor and added some code to let us go there. Rich people sure we different.

"You just need to watch that...that..." She turned her head down and I felt very dark annoyance from her mumbling. Slowly I poked her and she seemed to realize I still were here. "Right sorry Sakura" she smiled cheerfully, "Watch over that bastard" her hands were shaking.

"And you said he wouldn't do anything to me?" Since were alone of course I felt little nerve wracked.

"He won't. Because he need you too." I nodded. Misaki had told me the guy needed to attend some lame -but important- party so to avoid it he would tell his father he was having date. And how Misaki came to ask this favor from me? Well she owe him, big time from all the things he did for her when she went to Britain. Another reason was that Usui-kun needed to win everyone's favor on that party. On top of it it was located right on the first floor of this building.

"We're here." Misaki's voice reached my brain. I gulped my nervousness away. It was my first -fake- date. Since I never had had any experience I was ultimately nervous. I knew nothing bigger than taking few -proof- pictures weren't going to happend but it still put my heart on rollacoster.

It didn't take long for him to open the door. He made some stupid remark of Misaki's white dress, that looked really good on her. He thought she looked like a duck. After talking a while with Misaki his gaze finally swifted to me. "Her?" He asked his voice full of annoyance. "Your late" he said to me.

"I fell and-" I started but he waved his hand on his face telling me to stop. How rude! "Come in" was all he said before he vanished to the room. I met Misaki's eyes before walking in. She silently mouthed 'Sorry' and 'It's going to be fine'.

Slowly I nodded and smiled her to make her more uneasy about all this. I waved bye and shut the front door that he had left open for me. the whole apartment was quite dark except from the light that came from TV. There he was laying on the sofa. Slowly -after taking my shoes off- I entered the room. He didn't even look at me. "Sit" he called.

I looked around and sat to furthest place from him. He sighed and sat little more normally to the sofa. "Closer. I'm not going to fool anyone if you sit that far away." He tapped the seat next to him. As I sat my hair might've hit him. "Is it raining out?" he asked more like to himself and stood up and left to location unknown to me.

I turned my attention to the TV. There was a show where you sent videos. I thought I could watch this and laugh how stupid people really could be but... it wasn't like I thought it be. They had sent videos of people getting hurt. Then naming them in silly cathegories. (AN. In reality I love this show. Can you guess which I'm talking of?) On the video a guy obviously broke his leg. The people in the show laughed but I just shrienked to the horrible thing. When next categhory was about to begin I felt something soft and warm drop on my head -towel. I took it as the male sat back next to me. "I don't want to catch a flu" he muttered.

I smiled to myself and said "Thank you" while drying my hair to the warm thing. Another 'crack' sound was heard from TV and without realizing my eyes were on it. A guy was on small kid size swing. Without warning he fell head first down from it his legs almost reaching the ground next to his head. I screamed and looked away. My reaction seemed to amuse the guy.

"Don't like this?" he asked. I shook my head looking my hands that were firmly on my lap. "Shame" he continued "It's my favourite show. And now it's a marathon time for it."

I sighed and wondered how I would deal with all the cracking noises all night when a phone ring. It had s boring ringtone it obviously was not mine. "Could you give me that" the boy asked, more like ordered. I shifted my eyes to my left where on the table a phone beeped. I lifted it and gave it to person next to me. He answered with a boring "Hello" soon after that giving a small gave to me.

"Yeah she's here."

He and I listened to the obvious rant for a while before he said, "Fine, send someone. I don't care." and ended the call just like that. I gulped. I think it was about to began.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked. Shocked I realized I didin't know his either.

"I'm Hanazono Sakura" I said "and you?"

"Didn't Ayuzawa.. Aish she's so useless. Just call me Tora if you need to. But just tonight" He said looking away. He lifted his hand up. "Come here"

"Huh" I asked puzzeled what he wanted. "We need to look like we're dating. So come here" He seemed annoyed again. I moved maybe centrimeter closer to him which was enough for him to land his long arm to my shoulder. Right then I heer the door 'knack' open.

"You better act well." he treathened me lowly whispering. I was going to. I hoped he could just go with it.

"Tora... Are you here?" I heard another male voice that sounded oddly familiar. Then the lights were on. The blond next to me -Tora- tightened his grip on my shoulder, "Yeah I'm here"

I looked as another blond walked inside of the room. My eyes widened it was Kuuga-kun!  
"So he wanted me to check you really are here with someone and that you come and introduse her now" Kuuga-kun said boredly. He had again chansed his clothing from the original outfit to the handsome white suit he was wearing.

"I don't have clothes. Nor does Sakura" My heart jumped when he said my given name without any -san, or even -chan. For god sake I just met him. But it was acting, I needed to be able to do the same.

"You know he'd arrange them if that's your only reason." Kuuga-kun said and leaned to wall. His eyes met mine momentary. Like mine had his eyes wided, "Hey wait! You were..." he said now pointing me. Tora-san seemed confused, and I was scared this would ruin the whole plan. "Right! The poster girl!"

"What is he talking of Sakura?" I turned to meet the devils eyes and shivered. "Well! I met him earlier tonight when I was coming here. It was the reason why I got wet and was late" I said in cheerly tone. Kuuga-kun gulped loudly as Tora-san turned to look at him. "So you were with my cousin?" He gave Kuuga-kun terrifying glare.  
"Tora it wasn't like that" Kuuga-kun started "Concert! I had concert. She was there!"

"And got wet?" Tora-san continued his interrogation. Maybe he was the possessive type. I chose to stop this silly thing, "Toraaa~" I whined closer to him by surprising him by the progress too. "I'm here now. Nothing really happened." Except his really hot cousin.

"Fine" he said closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. I felt myself blush under his gaze. "We're not coming. Kuuga, take a picture or something" I looked again my hands realizing there was something red on it. Turning it to little more I realized there were numbers. My head shot up to Kuuga. He must have writed his number earlier! I could meet him again as long as I had this number.

"Like hell I take a picture of you" Kuuga-kun said "But her on the other hand... I bet you guys are not even dating"

"Yeah we aren't" Tora-san said and I couldn't help but look at him with the face what-the-hell-of-our-plan-now?! "But I won't give her to you tonight." His hand circled my head to somewhat tight grip so I couldn't move step away from him.

"I have unfinished business with her" Kuuga-kun said taking step ahead, being now next to the TV.

"Your loss. She's mine" Tora-san said "Get out" He got up and helped the other unwilling male to the door. After the door closed with a 'slam' Tora-san came back to sit. He seemed to feel that I was full of questions but only said. "You thank me later."

* * *

A First chapter is DONE. I really like the couple and if you ask me then I think there's no enough them in the story. Not sure if there will be triangles or something of that sort but it will reveal itself later on the chapters. I update soon as possible again. I have other stories to uppdate too so it might take a while. Teehee ^-^  
Reviews make me work faster for chapters. (:  
'til then,  
-Ada


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously . . ._

_"Yeah we aren't" Tora-san said and I couldn't help but look at him with the face what-the-hell-of-our-plan-now?! "But I won't give her to you tonight." His hand circled my head to somewhat tight grip so I couldn't move step away from him._

_"I have unfinished business with her" Kuuga-kun said taking step ahead, being now next to the TV._

_"Your loss. She's mine" Tora-san said "Get out" He got up and helped the other unwilling male to the door. After the door closed with a 'slam' Tora-san came back to sit. He seemed to feel that I was full of questions but only said. "You thank me later."_

. . .

After the episode of helping Misaki I had chosen never to do anything like this ever again. Helping Misaki was of course going to happend someday. Especially with choosing clothes. She was really terrible since she couldn't tell the difference with auburn and red. Today on our day off, she had met me and Shizuko on jeans and boring one color t-shirt. How she and Usui-kun hooked up was complete blizarre even to think. Shizuko wore skirt, luckily to her own good -I would've screamed for terror if she failed me too- which reached to her knees and t-shirt just like Misaki. _'What is wrong with them really?! We are in our teens. How can they enjoy it while dressed like that?'_

And it wasn't even my idea to go out on place like this. It was Misaki's.. She had just told us she was doing somekind of investigation and needed us to back her up. So I had dressed normally to a cute dress with light make-up. But oh no, she forgot to tell us the important thing. This investigation whatsoever was located at nightclub.

"ARE YOU OUT OF MIND?! DRAGGING US TO PLACE LIKE THIS! I NEVER BELIVED THIS OF YOU. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Shizuko yelled straight at Misaki. I shivered._ 'Luckily it wasn't me this time.'_ Like hearing my thoughts she turned her hawk eyes on me. I gulped and got ready for her lecture but it never came. Shizuko sighed and turned back to Misaki. From Misaki's expression she was in the brink of death. "NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN." she yelled to her face before left to other direction.

I watched as Misaki's legs shook as she took hold of wall next to us. Not many had luckily witnessed that. The clubs music was heard to outside so nobody probably heard us there either. "Misaki~" I started "You really wanna go in there?" I pointed shaking finger to a place opposite side of street. She nodded firmly. "I need to find U..." She blushed little before continuing "Takumi's brother."

"Usui-kun has brother?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah Takumi's busy with other family things so he asked me to fetch him... It's really just for a minute or two Sakura, come with me!" I sighed I originally planned to avoid all favors from Misaki but this couldn't hurt right? She was going to be with me anyway. Then again going to club full of horny boys... "I wait Misaki here!" I said happily.

She blinked and sighed "Fine I'll be right back Sakura."

I waved bye as she ran in. I leaned to the cool wall. Those kind of parties scared me. They was not enough light and the people were too sexual touching places.. I shook my head forgetting it. There was not much people at the entrance some were smoking in the shadow. I followed their movements a while. There were obviously three people. They seemed close and joking of something. One of them was sitting on ground while the other two stood around him. Somehow I felt the stare of the guy on the middle and turned my eyes away. I chose to look the entrance instead.

No people came out, but a lot went in including the two who had been smoking from earlier. _'Wonder what happened to third one. He was kind of cute.'_

"Hey pinky" I turned my head to left to see Kuuga-kun right next to me. A sudden appearance made me lose all my cool. He could most likely read all my feelings from my face. Even if he was wearing camouflage he was really easily recognizeable. I gasped and was about to open my mouth and say something remarkable but it never got out. Kuuga-kun had slapped his hand on my mouth. "Don't yell! People will recognize me!" He whispered hurrily.

I blinked thinking nobody would care if I screamed, no soul would hear it. The music was so loud. He lowered his hand slowly from my mouth after coming to the conclusion I wouldn't scream. _'Smart boy.. Just little slow... No Sakura! It's Kuuga-kun! He isn't slow or stupid like that!'_ I mentally slapped myself for almost losing trust in my favourite band singer.

"I didn't think you were the type" he said leaning over the wall leaving me between the two. "To come to a place like this." He smirked nodding towards the club. My eyes widened. No. It wasn't like that.

"I can go inside with you." He smirked leaning even more in close to my face. Like hypnotized I stared back to his brown eyes. "If you promise to be mine." I heard him say. I came to realization this must've been a dream. Happy, happy dream that shouldn't stop ever. I blinked my eyes to make sure this was dream, not daring to pinch myself. I would wake up.

When I opened my eyes again he, Kuuga-kun was still here. But something had changed in that second. He was standing further away bending downards to hold his stomach. He was laughing loudly. Confused what had happened I walked up to him, "What is it?"

"You." He said. "You really are something."

Not knowing if I should take it the good or bad way I just smiled. "I can't go inside since I'm waiting for someone."

His happy face froze as he stared me a second "What?" he asked

"I'm waiting for someone." I repeated "But.. but.. Can we hang out some other time?" I asked hopefully. _'Please say yes!'_

"Who?" He glared me his easygoing attitude all gone "Tora?" He was slowly walking closer again backing me against the wall. I shook my head to a 'no' scared by his sudden change. By the answer he seemed relax the tension little.

"Just stay away from him." He said glaring something close to my eyes. But not looking directly to my eyes. I got my courage back to observe him closer. _'It's one of the life time oppurnatives you must not lose it Sakura!'_

His face seemed as perfect as he was in stage when performing. He still seemed different. Like totally new person I had not seen ever before. Racking my brains to think what it was I realized the answer. Original boy.

"Hey" he whispered so I barely heard him over the loud music that had just changed songs. "Give me your number"

"Huh?" I asked pulling automatically my phone from my bag. He showed a small smile again prying the phone from my hands. With few clicks he pressed call at the name 'Kuuga-sama' and waited merely 15 seconds. He dropped the phone back to my hands stepping away again.

"I'll call you later, pinky." he smirked walking inside the club. Heat on my cheeks I yelled behind him "It's not pinky! My name is Sakura!"

He stopped to turn around and showed playful smirk to me "Pinky stays"

My heart didn't stop beating normally for long while, before Misaki came back to me pulling a male behind her. The male seemed to have struggled but was now walking slave-like-face behind Misaki. "Sorry I made you wait Sakura. Nobody harashed you right?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said "I met with-" I said suddenly stopping myself. Misaki wouldn't know who he was. And if I told her she would make huge deal about it. And cherry on top this seemed sweet little secret between us two. I wanted to image he didn't tell to anyone about it either.

"Who?" Misaki asked curious. She and the man and the man's probably guard were waiting a step behind.

"Ah. No it's nothing" I laughed to shake off Misaki's silly conclusion that was dead right. A girl needed to have atleast few dirty secrets.

She looked me worried a while longer but I just smiled knowing she will let it go. Finally after a while she sighed loudly pointing the two guys behind her "They promised a ride home for us."

"...More like forced" the male whispered as Misaki disgussed with the bodyguard about where to go first. The bodyguard said that he wil come back in a minute with the car. He met eyes momentarily with me before turning away. He seemed older that Usui-kun and nothing like him. The aura was the same thought, as sharp as a knife.

* * *

"Where on earth is this?" Usui-kun brother, Gerald-san asked for fifth time. It amaized me too how it could be this much traffic and this time of night. The radio night news reported important politic people had landed this evening and most roads were blocked off for their protection. We had stood with red lights for a five minutes or so and Gerald-san was about to lose his mind.

I learned his name when Misaki still was riding with us since the two had started pickering about some castle curtains in London that I had nothing to say about. As much as I wanted to speak I kept quiet. Their subjects had nothing to do with me, and most of the times I was confused of what was going on. Misaki had left about 15 minutes ago when we came to her house first. She had threatened Gerald-san to drop me safely home too before leaving.

"Ya can't you just walk? I have to meet someone still tonight!"

Looking outside I knew excatly where we were. It was maybe 30 minutes walk. I wouldn't mind walking but it was night. What if I would be assaulted? "Are you mad? Me walking alone in night roads? I will be kidnapped!"

"No one would kidnap you, I assure you." he glared my face

"Yes they would! I'm pretty girl walking alone who could resist?" I found myself yelling back to his calm face. _'How could he be this cold?'_

"Idiot." he said opening the door for me. "Get out I'm busy."

I didn't come out happily. What if something really happened? It was okay now since there was lights everyone but there was none the last 10 minutes. I was honestly scared. Otherwise I wouldn't clinge to this stupid guy. _'How he and Usui-kun were related? I couldn't see it at all! One of them must be adopted.'_

"I'll tell Misaki." I whispered quietly but luckily he heard. He shivered little but didn't turn back to me. Soon the car was gone.

Since I had no choice I started walking. The streets were mostly empty except when I walked past some clubs. Few times I needed to take a detour since the block was shut down for the politics. _'Why land on this time of the night?!'_

I walked hurried steps so no one would bother to talk to me. The cold nights breeze really hit me when I made it to a bridge close to my home. There was really no one else here. No cars or people. I stopped to stare the horizont of ocean further away. I was so in my thoughts I realized I heard steps from my left side. '_Was I really going to be kidnapped? When I was so close to home... Maybe I make it if I run.'_

Counting the persons nearing steps I got ready to run. _'one... two... go!'_ and I sprinted ahead as fast I could.

"Hey! Wait!" I heward man's voice but I wouldn't stop. He was going to do something bad right? Nice people were all asleep and here I was alone running away from creep. I turned around stopping catching my breath not to see him or anyone anywhere. Kind of scared I continued my way back home fastly. The out of bushes a person came. As a reflex I screamed.

He looked terrifying and someone who wanted to keep his face hidden. He was tall and wore black hoodie on top of his head and ripped jeans. He leaned to his knees as I move steps back. Had he followed me? "Will you shut up already?" he told me standing back up to his great height. _'No wonder he caught up, his legs are almost twice longer then mine. Just please god, help me'_

I closed my eye's scared of what he'll do. I felt him grap my shoulders, "Ya it's me you stupid girl."

* * *

Second chapter done!  
I know I know this is terrible late second chapter... but I had no idea what to write so I took my time... You all forgive me right? :') I'm not abandoning this story! I wanted to write it nicely getting to Sakura's POV of things.. I'm not like her (example: I can't scream) so it took a while to think all situations through. Gosh I'm blabbering again. Well in short, I'm sorry for being late (:  
_'abc' =_ Means it's the person's thoughts. Not spoken aloud!  
I try uppdate more often... heheh..  
Until then,  
-Ada


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously. . ._

_He looked terrifying and someone who wanted to keep his face hidden. He was tall and wore black hoodie on top of his head and ripped jeans. He leaned to his knees as I move steps back. Had he followed me? "Will you shut up already?" he told me standing back up to his great height. 'No wonder he caught up, his legs are almost twice longer then mine. Just please god, help me'_

_I closed my eye's scared of what he'll do. I felt him grap my shoulders, "Ya it's me you stupid girl."_

. . .

I opened my eyes blinking them many times to see clearly. He had his face really close to mine, I could feel his breathing. Another panic attack hit me. _'He was a pervert! And going on forward to steal my first kiss!'_

I gathered my strenght to scream and probably break his ears while at it. But wait a moment.. His face looked familiar somehow... Had I seen him somewhere? A celebrity? Classmate? School was full of boys but I never thought there was someone who rivaled to Usui-kun's handsome face. "Did you finally calm down?" He asked taking few steps back. Maybe he sensed my calmness.

"Have we... met? Are you someone like Goda-sempai?" I shivered thinking of the guy who was always following me around at school confessing his love to me everytime possible. Even thought I said no always, it still had not stopped. Maybe he just didn't get a negative answer.

He made 'tsk' noise, I was sure of it. Like perfect timing the wind got powered up from ocean and blew his hood down. Yeah, I had seen him before. Yeah, he could go up against Usui-kun. I could do nothing more than stare. _'But... what was...'_

"Who? Some low life from your school? How could you mix me up with someone like that?" His cat like eye's looked right back to mine. "Has Kuuga still forced his way on to you?"

Those few words opened my memory all over again. It was him from Misaki's-one-of-the-lifetime-favor person. I wished I'd never meet him again. It had been embrassing to play someone's girlfriend so he could ditch an important party. More importantly Kuuga-kun got really bad impression on me and I thought he'd hate me. "Sorry." I said bowing my head down for proper apology.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" He asked "Shouldn't nice girls be sleeping?"

"Going home." I replied simply. _'Did I seem like nice person to him? Was that a secret way of complimenting someone? And most of all, was he worried of me?'_

"I'll walk you, which way?" He sighed walking ahead the way I had walked before he came. It would lead eventually out of park and from there one there was three buildings before my family's apartment. I stood frozen not moving. He soon noticed I hadn't walked after him and sighed, "You know I'm not doing this for you?"

Huh?" I blurted.

"I don't want you to wake whole neightbour with that high pitch voice of yours, so I walk you and safe everyone's ear drums."

I glared the male whose name I had forgotten over time. Why he had to be this mean? I, even for second thought he liked me! He had given some signals like that right? Example running after me and walking me home. Wasn't that something boyfriend would do?! I was sure of it and I would find out if I really was right.

Catching up to him I asked "What are you doing here?"

He looked me like I was brain dead. "What do you think? Not saving you from perverts like you thought right?"

I felt warmth speed up to my cheeks as I laughed little hoping he was only joking and somehow mistakenly got it all right. "Night walk?" I guessed

"Do you think busy person like me has time for something like that?"

_'Oh and here he's walking me home. Stupid jerk, who supposedly didn't have any time to waste.'_ I glared him but didn't dare to speak the words aloud. I somehow think anyone wouldn't know of my pitiful end.

I heard phone ringtone which was not mine and soon after the guy answered his own. He stopped walking and stood on crossroad waiting for the light to switch to green. He seemed quite annoyed talking to the phone. "Well I'm not there now so tell them to go back. Yeah yeah, I'll meet him tomorrow."

He waited a while listening what the other person said before answering with more rage, "Huh?! Don't you understand I'm busy right now! I don't have any time for his uninvited visit. I'm with my..." He stopped in mid sentence and glanced down to me with similiar eye's Misaki had when she got mad ideas. "Say can I bring person to the meeting?" He said giving me a smile I knew was for no good.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me where are we going?!" I asked again since I had got no answer with previous times. It wouldn't stop me thought, he might give in when it gets annoying enough. I would.

"You'll see when we get there." He replied again sitting calmly on his seat next to me. Suddenly when he ended the call he called taxi over and pushed me on to backseat. He had not told me where we were going or what we were going to do. '_He wouldn't kidnap me thought?'_

"You should tell me..." I murmured. It annoyed me how this guy thought he could do anything because he was rich. Even thought I played his fake girlfriend once I wanted nothing to do with him after the process was over. I should tell that to him clearly as soon as possible.

Turning my head to his direction I realized he had been looking me already. "W-What?" I asked pulling my jacket closer to myself hoping he wouldn't really do anything. He snapped his head back a little as if to wake from his thoughts. "No, nothing. We're here." He said.

I turned to look out from window and saw a building I never thought to step foot on. It was a traditional japanese house but with something -maybe the size- made it look like something normal humans shouldn't approach. It glowed the rich feel. I didn't even know Japan had this kind of house in the middle of Tokyo!

I stepped out taxi first to stare the building even more. I had not paid attention that much where we were going but it had not been so far from my house. With a door slamming shut behind me I realized the taxi left. Looking the guy again I tried to remember his name. It was short, I was sure of the fact but that just made it harder.

"Let's go in." He said suddenly grapping me between his ribs and arm. The hold was firm but not tight.

"What are you doing?!" I asked as he effortlesly made me walk closer to the house.

"Right." He said stopping before walking in to door, "How much you want?"

"What?"

"Play my girlfriend again." he said with stoic face that held no emontions. _'What is wrong with him? Can't he ask a little bit more nicely!'_

"I don't want to." I said looking to another direction now that I finally got out of his grip. He let the silence continue which made me curious of what was he doing. _'No Sakura don't turn your head! That means you give in... But...'_ I couldn't help it and took a peak.

"I pay you." He said without moving an inch. He seemed to think it was obvious thing that I agreed and that he paid. Not like I wanted this kind of part-time job. It seemed dirty somehow.

"I don't want money." I mumbled looking his shoes.

"Aish.. Your just like her." he said sighing lifting his arm up to somewhere, maybe his head. "Well I told them I'll bring someone so I appreachiate if you accompanied me a while."

"You didn't even ask me. You just dragged me here."

"What you want me to do?!" He asked raising his voice enough to scare me little. I never like agressive people who'd lose their calmity easily. People like that had missed something when growing up.

Gathering all my courage up I said looking up to him "Just take me back home after." I couldn't get out of here otherwise. Taking hold of the handle on the door I pushed. It didnt move at all. for a second I doubted my strenght.

"You need to pull." He said not commenting my sentence and opening the door for me. He was so darn much taller. Especially this close.

I walked inside to long hallway which had many rooms on each side. He side stepped me within second and moved forward. I had no choice but to follow after. After some major labyrithical maze I started hearing other peoples voices. As we stopped on the last room of the hallway he gazed me softly offering his hand. Curiously I looked it not having the confidence to take it myself.

If I remember correctly last time he had been so forward I thought I die in heat. "What?" I whispered when he just stared his hand in the middle of us cutting the small space.

"Just..." he started but stopped to turn back to the door that had opened sideways suddenly with a thump.

"Your late, young master" An older male with scary smile an grayish hair said. I felt the hair in my arms rise from his voice. The so called 'young master' seemed unaffected by him as he found my arm and pulled me really close to his back. Unconsciously I snifted him._'What am I doing?!'_ I asked myself as he pulled me into well lidden room.

There was only one seat free in the room. In front of the free seat there was two men seated eating some food. The so called young master took the last free seat and pulled me next to him. "Get her some food too." he waved his hand to the creepy-smile-old-man as he nodded leaving the room those small eyes attached on me.

I looked to the person who was the reason for this person to drag me in the middle of night to his home. I barely kept my cool as my mouth fell open. I gaped for air and yelled "It's the ditcher!" It was him who just around thirty minutes ago left me in the middle of the road when Misaki had made him promise otherwise. The person lifted his eye brow before his face returned to normal unreadiable.

"Wouldn't you like to explain the situation Igarashi?" the blue haired Usui-kun's brother asked. Now I knew favour-person's name, though I was positive I had never heard it before. Maybe he had told me his first given name only. I would feel more comfortable calling him by his surname thought, and since I knew it now it would really make things more easy.

"I think there's no need to explain myself." Igurashi said in monotone slowly letting my hand go but I still stayed close. Igurashi-san was higher in my liking list than usui-kun's brother right now.

"I think you should, since I came all the way here to see you."

"Uninvited may I add" Igurashi-kun said with plesant tone. Like the phone call had never happened to make him angry. "You could've come in the morning. I was little occupaid when I got your call." he shot littly fake smirk on me, maybe hoping I follow his lead.

"I told you week early, that I was coming"

"Ah yeah. So what is it that you need?" Igurashi asked as the door opened slowly again as I was brought food. Suddenly hungry I took a small part of the soup to my mouth. It was hot, but really good. Warming my whole body, even toes that had been cold by the summer night.

"Father wanted to make sure the deal is on." He gave me soft, calm look "But I think I know the answer already."

"Glad it's obvious."

They continued chatting of things I barely understood a word of. In half an hour I had already eaten and was happy to notice they were done eating too. Only they didn't seem to know how to stop the talking. It was late already, really late and I wanted to sleep. I looked to my lap closing my eyes for moment for rest. It was hard to open them again, seemed like something was holding my eyes closed.

I think I was swinging slowly on my sitting spot thought I tried stay still. Something soft hit softly my head and I might've thought of it as good as pillow since my memories end there.

**Normal POV**

Igarashi Tora looked to his left side surprised. Shouldn't a girl have more manners and be more careful? How could she out of blue grap a mans arm to so tight grip. He forgot his conversation with Walker family heir and thought of teasing her a bit. She seemed to be so innocent so few things like moving in to her face should be enough.

"Igarashi?" He heard Walker call but ignored him and looked the girl.

Unlike he thought she didn't have iron possesive grip on him. She had fallen asleep leaning on his arm. Checking his watch he realized it was almost three at the morning. Chuckling little he turned back to Walker family who seemed quiet and reading the situation.

Gerald Walker indeed was surprised to see his brother's girlfriend's bestfriend on important business meeting like this. He had heard Igarashi groups heir was a player and took anyone he wanted but hadn't expected he'd go to pure type. It didn't look like this meeting was getting anywhere and he regretted he didn't go straight to hotel.

"I think we need to stop here for now." Tora said holding the sleeping girl to his chest as he stood up. "I'll call you in the morning."

A smirk passed it way on to Gerald's face. "Fine."

Tora didn't wait for more sweet goodbyes and left the room walking to his carpark's direction. He stopped in a moment to sigh in frustration. _'The hell he knew where she lived. And with god knows who.'_ Oh he wasn't one to make scene in so early morning.

He turned a simple u-turn and choose a different option. She would hate him for it later. Tora glanced down to the pink haired girl. She had somehow in her dream grapped his shirt to her small hands, clutching it like lifeline. _'What was she? A baby?'_ Somehow that small thing made him felt needed. At least by someone. He smiled the thought away opening a door with his foot. He must be going crazy.

Laying the girl, -Sakura was her name, he remembered it easily- to bed he was going to go but the itiot didn't let go of his shirt. He thought of waking her, pulling her fist and the fabric away from eachother, staying with her etc. but those all seemed bad ideas. In many levels. He scoffed annoyed looking the peacefully sleeping girl hoping he wouldnt regret this. And he started to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Doneee!  
I did write this chapter little faster since I got little (coughalotcough) into to the story and got few nice ideas to future! Khihihih I'll get to them in next chapter. This one was mostly only (who am I kidding 100% only) Tora, so all Kuuga fans please wait for next chapter.  
Tell me what you thought in reviews!  
Until next timeee...  
-Ada


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV  
**

It had been a while since I got good night sleep. I had been busy preparing for college entrance exams and all the things involving high school's ending. Last night too I had been studying until early morning. I pushed the book blinding my eyes away from my face. Somehow it was light and soft, definedly not a book.

Sitting up in seconds I looked around. _'Where am I?!'_ The room was clean having just stuff room needed to look like a bedroom. Closet, mirror, mat and a bed. _'It could be a hotel room'_ I thought. There was no personal belongings _'How did I end up here?'_ Racking my memories backwards I thought.

"So your awake"

I looked to door and boomshakalaka I remember. The idiot smirked at me as if he looked down on me. Damn you... "Why am I here?" I asked walking right to him poking a finger to his chest "Why didn't you take me home like you promised?!"

"Fix your clothing." he said his voice monotone ignoring me. "I take you home after."

"Huh?" I muttered looking my clothes. They were the same as yesterday, little wrinkled but good to go. "Nothing wrong with them."

"Nothing wrong?" he asked suddenly picking up my skirt. Reflexivily I pulled it down yelled "PERVERT!"

"This is wrong" he said letting go of the hem and pointed the lower part of the clothe. Watching closely the point I tried to understand what was wrong. It was wrinkled yes, but not ripped nor dirty. All my clothing was on too. Nothing missing. So I really had no clue why he needed to make so much of it.

"It's fine to me." I growled taking a step back wanting his hands away from me. He hadn't stripped me to bed, but still I was unsure IF he did something.

"Well I'll lose my pride if your stepping out with such clothing. So hurry and change up."

"What should I change to?" I chalenged him knowing he wouldn't have anything to me to wear. Like I would willingly wear mens clothing. No way in your dreams!

"Your giving me headache." He glared most likely faking when holding his head. He backed away to door and looked to both directions like a spy. "Fine come on but hurry." he spat.

I gave his back the most deadly glare I could muster before following him when he moved like ninja. This was his house. Why he wanted to avoid getting seen. No freaking way could it be because of clothes! Well usually I didn't wear same clothes the next day either... But I had no choice right? No way I would wear male clothing! There was something else... and I kind of wanted to know now. My eye's must have glowed because he stopped to look at me and not the hallway doors.

"Are you coming or not?" He whispered with sound of threat that he would pull me out if I didn't move.

"Are you telling me why we must go like this?" I asked with somehow lowered voice moving little closer to him with slow steps. Maybe angry by my question he forcefully pulled me by my wrist closer to wall where he peeked to next hallway. _'That surprised me.'_ I though in my head watching how tight grip he had on my arm. _'He had really large hands.'_

Suddenly he tensed pulling out from peaking and pushing me away waving his head around to look all the doors next to us. "Why that scum of all people?" He cursed lowly when I heard another voice nearing us. "...playing hide and seek? If I didn't see this I wouldn't have ever belived it." a laugh was heard. Oh but that voice was..

"Kuuga-kun!" I jumped to the other hallway so suddenly I bumped into him. _'Oops... he was closer than I thought.'_

His arms caught me before I fell. Maybe it was a reflex but I wanted to believe it was because he saw me. His eyes glittered and his face had surprised features. Well, I must've looked pretty much the same. Who knew they lived in same house?

"Pinky" he murmured lowly gazing to me with intensity that made my knees glittery. "Your pinky right?" he confirmed holding my shoulders shaking me little. _'No I was a doll that just looked like me and throwed myself into you.'_

Before I managed to answer, I felt something push Kuuga-kun away. He stumbled few steps before glaring something. There was strong presence behind me. Somehow I wanted to run away and not turn to face it. "Move we're in hurry." I felt small tap on my back as I was pressed to walk again.

"What are you doing with _him?_" Kuuga-kun asked hissing the last word standing his ground and glaring the man behind me luckily. I think I'd faint and die in shivers if he gave that look to me.

"He took me" I said. Main priorites first, Kuuga-kun shouldn't get the wrong idea. I could explain it all later.

"So your fallen this low already Tora" Kuuga-kun said "Taking girls without their own will." I looked the other blond male behind me. Right, his name was Tora. Yesterday they also said his last name.. 'I' something.. I should work harder so I at least remember his name if I see him again somewhere. Tokyo seemed suddenly small place.

"She came on her own" he sighed walking further to Kuuga-kun. "But you can have her now, that I'm done."

Kuuga-kun let him walk past us muttering ''bastard'' lowly so Tora-san probably didn't hear. I realized soon that he left us alone... together. _'Gosh yay! Maybe Tora-san is really good at reading the air after all!'_ I felt really happy all of the sudden.

Kuuga-kun didn't talk for a while nothing. He seemed to think what to do, I was out of too. I knew only that he was standing in front of me his hand on the back of his head slowly messing his hair. _'I too wanted to touch it.' _I felt heat rise on my face because of it. What will become of me like this?

A little rumble was heard by little lower from me. I couldn't hide my surprise and hugged my stomach as if it would stop the noise. I felt him look me too. _'Damn it! what to do? what to do? WHAT TO DO?!'_

Then he cleared his voice before saying, "There's some food left from me if you want some."

My head shot up. _'Hellyeah!'_ my innerself voiced but it stuck on my throat when I saw how he looked like. He was looking somewhere above my head with a face that made me happily jinglejangle. I never saw him look like that on stage. He was always such a flirt so I never expected he to...

"Well?" He asked momentarily meeting my eyes before looking up again.

"I'll come." I said quieter tone that I intended.

"Huh?" he said facing me with familiar expression I had seen once before. When he backed me up against a wall. "What you say?" he asked walking up closer. I lifted my head to look at him. _'Oh yes he had his eye's on me now.' _It was something I really liked, but felt insecure at the same time. I had talked him in the past few times yes, but it never felt this intense. Like we were alone, in his home. I shook my head to both sides to get back to reality. _'How I'll always lose myself when I shouldn't!'_

"Hey" he said wearing familiar look, one he had on when he was performing. Oh damn he got himself together before I did. _'And I must've looked like mess in front Kuuga-kun... No... This shouldn't go like this!'_

"I..." I hesitated a second maybe. "I-I'll go."

I let a shaky breath out he probably didn't notice luckily. _'There. I said it. Gosh hope all conversations wouldn't be this hard in future.'_ Somethings flashed in my eyes.. _'Future indeed.'_

"This way, I don't mind waitng but... We'll ruin the food." He said after suddenly disapearing from next to me to five steps further.

I couldn't hide my smile as I replied with simple nod running to him.

* * *

Their dinner table was already full of homemade dishes when we arrived. It was longer than average one but had no chairs being so that we needed to sit on floor. If I was anywhere other than here I would've felt like home immediately. There were already two places taken by Tora-san and the butler guy with terrifying eyes I really didn't wanna meet again. Once was enough.

We sat next to each other leaving few seats between us and the other two. They didn't even lift their heads up to say hello or good morning. 'No manners.' I glared but didn't say anything either. I didn't know them. And I didn't want to after all that happened.

"Do you want soup?" Kuuga-kun asked after taking some himself. The pot waslocated closer to him so it was nice for him to ask. Not that I would immediately spill.

"Yeah thanks." I said giving him my bowl. After he filled he gave it back to me with small grin. It caught me so off guard since I had been scared that he'd be mad at me for not telling him why I was with Tora-san. He had even went throught the trouble of telling me not to see him.

I took a sip from the soup and fell in love. God it tasted great. "Do you have school today Pinky?" he asked. Luckily the spoon that was still on my hand didn't drop. But something else did. Oh they kill me.

"What time is it?!" I asked hysterically looking myself 'I had no school uniform with me so I needed to stop by at home and clock was way too much since sun was already up and god my parents they'll kill me really!'

"9... 9.13AM" Kuuga-kun replied looking his phone. "Your late aren't you?"

Why was he smirking like that when the situation was so bad. I would die in the hands of my parents or then in school with Shizuo. He should help me, not look so amused by this whole situation. "I need to go." I said glancing fastly my plate._ 'Something fast to eat... Something I could rudely take with me.'_

"Calm down." He said now laughing aloud "It's sunday."

I paused. "Sunday?"

"Sunday. No school. But you should've seen yourself." He said after still laughing to me. So he had made fun of me. I sighed loudly to calm myself. _'No school, alive me.'_ I just needed to find some of my friends to say that I slept in their house the night. I could do this.

"Stop laughing." I said after a while. He seemed to still find it funny, when it wasn't.

"You can't believe how awesome you looked like." He said after finally stopping. It took him around 10 minutes and our table company had excused themselfs without a word.

"Well great you had fun." I said placing the empty bowl and plate on top of each other. _'Thank you for food who ever made it.'_

"Aren't you calmed down now too?" he asked. I didn't expected it. _'What does that mean?'_

"Mm.. I guess?" I smiled. I felt more relaxed at least. He didn't seem to want to know why I was here in the first place. I should explain it to him but I was scared he'd hate me. Someday...

"Then it's mission accomplished." Kuuga-kun said patting my head wearing that warm face again. "I'll drive you home when I'm eaten." I must be really lucky to catch that smile twice in same day.

* * *

In next weeks school had tight grip of all students. There was test coming up in the end of month and after it only two months until school festival.***** Shizuko said that I must study with her since Misaki was busy helping the student counsil out. Even after she left the student council president place to Yukimura she has urges to go and help them every now and then. But anyway I think Shizuko reads way too much! Not like I can voice it to her. She'd kill me verbally.

Today too it was 7PM when she let me leave. She was scoffing whole day how I could pass my exams like this. Not like I wasn't studying. I just had hard time after being alone with Kuuga-kun so suddenly. When he dropped me home he had told me he'd come to see me in one of these days. When and why and how, he didn't say. But I had been on my toes the past 2 weeks.

I looked around the school gate hoping to catch familiar blond with glasses he wore when he wanted to hide from his fans. There was no one in the street except few cars parked further away. '_Not today either.'_ I sighed starting to walk to the station.

My phone rang two times to tell me I got a message. I searched for it from my school bag a moment before I found it. The message was from Misaki asking if I left already and if I wanted to go back together. I looked behind me back to school. I could wait for her to come here. Choosing that I typed Misaki an answer and pressed sent.

Awkwardly no one passed me as I waited for her. _'Was our school in that kind of area in nights?'_ I wondered. The lamp was broken to my left too. I never noticed it before. Never needed to stay here for long. I heard a car coming forward on street and some chatter. _'How weird.'_ I thought _'It should've passed me already.'_

I looked to my left seeing familiar silhuette. It was Misaki's boyfriend, Usui Takumi. But that wasn't all next to him was a car and from window next to him a person kept talking to him but he ignored it like it was passing wind. Curious of who the other person was I waited until the light shone on him. _'Oh hell no.'_

"Usui-kun!" I said aloud to attract his attention before he speeded away. Luckily he stopped to look still wearing that silly face. "Misaki is still at school. I leave it to you to walk her home!"

I didn't give him time to answer and speeded away. He seemed to come to his senses as I mentioned Misaki's name, it was like secret trigger. I didn't wanna stay and chat with the... that Tora! What was he doing with Usui-kun anyway? Hope they weren't friends.

After five minutes of running I came to train station. Out of breath I read that the next train would leave after 3 minutes and the next in 22minutes. I could reach the first if I ran again, but I felt like all the energy had been drained fróm me. 'I can't.' I chose giving up. At least there would be a train after this one.

"What are you doing?!" an angry voice asked from behind me.

Not knowing if the person was talking to me or someone else, still I turned around to look. There wasn't much to see anyway some girls were talking few feets away with a guy and I was walking forward and huh..? Walking forward huh? Maybe I could make it to the train with this pace... But didn't I already choose to go with the next one?

"Your too slow." a comment stung on my heart like a bee sting. It made my blood boil. _'Oh I'll show you, you little..'_

"Well your the one dragging me. We won't make it anyway." I said glaring a hole in his back of head. He had been dressed well to fit in with normal people. I had just recently recognized him. Had school work damaged my brain this much.

"Then use your legs and stay little bit more positive, there's plenty of time." After that I choose to do what Kuuga-kun asked . It felt somehow more like order. Had he always be like this? Oddly just like he said the train still was there. People were still boarding as he dashed towards the open doors. Four steps, three, one. The doors started beeping when I stepped in. Few seconds later they closed. _'Gosh he was right we made it.'_

Kuuga-kun was looking outside firmly not turning around. Guess it was for not people to recognize him. I stood next to him trying to make a picture of this moment to stay on my mind forever. I looked outside to see the views, since I had no idea what to say. The city continued forward like never ending line. _'About now there should be some trees..'_ I thought thinking how long it took to get on next station. When the polite but firm voiced lady told us we'd be arriving on 1234 station******, I realized we were on wrong train.

"Kuuga-kun we need to change train!" I said gripping his arm. He took a look around before answering. _'Oops had I talked loudly?'_

"Nah it's the right one." He said after seeing that no one seemed particulary intressed on us. Luckily it wasn't the rush hour.

"But-" I started but he got his sentence done before I could even think of mine. _'Damn you Shizuko and too much reading books. It's chosen I won't read at all tomorrow!' _

"We're going on date."

* * *

Well, first of all thank you for waiting for me. (you didn't have much choice right?) I think how the story line will be is still little puzzle to me which is why this chapter might be little confusing. (Send me message/review if there's something you don't get!).  
Now for the * signs on the text. First was on the school festival. I really haven't gone ever to Japan so my exprerience lays on manga/anime. I have no idea if it's even possible have one right after exams (well few weeks after) but they will have it here anyway. (: The next ** sign was on 1234 station. Do help me please if you know any station names! (Thanks:3)  
Well I guess that was it for now, remember to review of what your thoughts were and who you want Sakura to end up with. I count on my own opinion of course, but I want to hear it from you guys too. ^-^  
Until next time,  
-Ada


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously. . ._

_"We're going on date."  
. . . _

"Date!" I commented the word he pronounced so smoothly running on my head over and over again. Then who cared about going home! Not me the least! The night was just getting started.

"What changed your mind already?" he laughed

"Well..." I answered letting the one word say everything. Of course I was happy. I had never went on date with him. Only if I could wear something better than my school uniform._ 'Wonder what he has on mind?'_

Kuuga-kun luckily didn't push the subject. Slowly the train turned more quiet as people left. When there was only few people excluding us Kuuga-kun walked me to sit. _'Waah he's so nice!'_ my inner squuzed. It was kind of two seat separeted from others in corner of the train. It was also more couple like. Now if I only could be able to voice my happiness to him..

"Where are we going?" I asked when we passed the major parts of the city where most people left.

"We're having a show this evening at one new place. I wanted you to come." He replied lowering his hoodie finally and taking long breath in. Guess he was more nervous that I was about being noticed.

"Live? So you'll be singing?" Even thought it was not our alone time, my mood just rised. Kuuga-kun looked so passionate when he was on stage. And his voice. I think I could go to heaven early if I listened too much his singing.

"Yeah. I have backstage pass for you."

I backed away little to think what kind of band they were year ago. They did alot fanservice... So could this be also? "Kuuga-kun" I started hesitating a moment. I could be wrong too. Did he see me just as a fan? Would there be more lucky fans in backstage? _'No I needed to ask.'_ "I was wondering..." I started not being able to look at him. I felt my face grew hot. _'C'mon do it Sakura!'_ "WhatamItoKuuga-kun?" I splurted out.

Since he didn't asnwer imediately I took a peak of his impression. Blankness.

"What did you said just now?" he asked standing up. _'Is he going to leave? Did he get mad and change his mind?'_

I couldn't let him leave like this. "Don't leave me" I yelled when he slowly neared the doors. He gave me the same look again, before bursting out laughing. "I'm not. Your coming with me." he said tugging my arm to urge me to stand. "We're here."

* * *

That damn bastard how dare he. I had better things to do. When I wasted my precious time on talking to him, following him around with my car he still didn't answer. Father had given me one job only. To get an answer but no of course it was the hardest thing ever.

Then she appeared out of blue cold night. She called out to Usui saying something about Misa-chan. Then running away. The way she looked me couldn't be any clearer, 'stay away!' Any rate now that Usui was hiding in their school doing god knows what with his girlfriend I was bored and no way I stay as third wheel.

How she popped first to my mind, I had no idea. Maybe because our earlier acts together I had learned to enjoy her out of the top reactions. Nobody was like that in Tokyo. Everyone was calm and well mannered around me. _'She was average class.'_ I realized _'She was different rank so of course she'd be different.'_

"I can't park here for long Tora-sama." my driver called disturbing my thoughts.

_'Well what to do now.'_ I sighed. I could already image her angry face. "Tora-sama?" The driver asked again.

"Drive to station." I guessed since her home was pretty far from here. She needed to take buss or train at least. _'I'll catch her before she does.'_

* * *

"Do you have VIP card?"

I was puzzled looking the back of her when she squuzed my kid cousins am as they walked in to shady building. What was this place? A love hotel? Club? Why was she weairing her school uniform to such a place. Idiot will get caught by police.

"You can't go in without being VIP" the same voice than earlier stated. VIP? I looked the guy from head to toes. A bodyguard. He seemed capable keeping even three people away without breaking a sweat. Not like I would fight, it wouldn't solve a thing. There were better ways, no one could resist.

"What is this place?" I asked ignoring the glare he gave me for trying to walk in without that VIP thing he talked of earlier. Whatever meaningless thing it was. I would buy one if I wouldn't get in right now.

He scoffed a laugh before answering. "A new club in neightbour called Carneval. There will be live performance by UxMishi tonight. You can buy tikets from the front." he nodded his head toward the busier road in left.

"I see." I answered to simply answer something. So that's why my very lovable cousin had stole her from right in front of me so suddenly. How I got here was pure luck from my side. Why I was here was another story. Why I hadn't turned around when I saw her leave with Kuuga? Why I pursued them here knowing full well I wouldn't get her to myself for tonight?

"Aren't you going to get going?" The guard asked.

Hah, I must've seemed very suspicious. The club must be full of Kuuga's fan girls so why would male want to get in. Oh he had no idea. And it was better that way. I looked the road and for a second thought that I would pay myself in. _'Hah, you're going mad.'_

"Oh hoo! Someone's here!" A cheery voice said from behind me.

_'Ah damn, who are these guys.. don't tell me..'_

"Good work tonight as well Rii-chi!" the same person said patting the back of the bodyguard who delayed me from seeing more to inside. He looked enrgiced and maybe really was a member of Kuuga's band. Oh hell from now on things coud get tricky I needed to leave before... A hand was laid on my shoulder. _'Sh*t!'_

"Hey who are you?" he asked. I turned slowly around seeing another quiet male behind this blond who looked like foreigner. He had blue eye's too! Wow. That was kind of cool. Thought I would never admit it.

"..a fan?" the brown haired male said with oddly deep voice. Maybe he was bitt older. He gave the vibe I could talk this out with him if this blond just would let go.

"No way." I denied after realizing they were thinking I'd like THEIR kind of music. KUUGA'S MUSIC. Maybe in hell.

"Eeh? Do you think he's lying Shosei?" the blond asked turning his head to the other male.

"I can't read his face." Shosei answered looking downwards. He seemed not to care of the situation even a bit.

"I'm not lying. I'm leaving." I shrugged his hands away just to have him klutzing on my arm more tighter. _'What's wrong with this guy?!'_

"Hey hey don't leave! You wanted to come to backstage right? It's been such a long time I've seen male fan I'll invite you!" I thought a moment. I would get in. I would see her. I could separate her from Kuuga. But I needed to act as their fan.

The side street fell quiet and I felt them all look at me for answer. _'No Tora... Even she was not worth this. No.'_ "He's coming with us!" the blond chose my answer when I opened my mouth lifting his fist up in the air "YEAH!"

"No I..." I muttered as Shosei helped the blond pull me inside. _'No freaking way.'_ was my last thought before my mind went completely blank.

* * *

I looked amaized around as Kuuga-kun had excused himself to change his clothes. There was people here and there, make up artists, hair dressers, stylists and other musical people. Everyone was moving not stopping by to sit or even to catch their breaths. Maybe it was always like this. The others of UxMishi except us had not come yet. It was okay though, Kuuga-kun had said we were early.

I followed moment as people passed and left the room new came in. I moved away as someone from the styling team said that she needed to get the table ready for the others. I smiled to her cold expression moving to the furthest corner of the room. _'There was nicer ways to say that.'_ I thought glancing as she placed different kind of brushes, lotions, etc. on the table. Her fingers moved shiftly like record player placing everything on each chair in similiar way. She suddenly turned on my direction and shocked thinking she'd caught me I looked to my feet.

_'Calm down, calm down'_ I whispered to myself_ 'I was looking at the mirror, not her..'_

"Hey, what are you doing? A matra?"

I looked next to me realizing I was right next to the door. It was now fully open as people, handsome men came in. This one too, that had stopped blocking the doorway was handsome in his own way. A smart-cool, guy type. Maybe little like Shizuko's male version. I smiled to the idea.

"Hey.. Matra girl, are you staff or special visitor?" he asked. Oh shoot he was still here! I looked toward him realizing he was really tall. I'd hurt my neck if I talk with him too long.

"I came with... Kuuga-kun" I said

He nodded and sighed "This is our changing and resting room, the waiting room for you guys," he said taking my arm and pulling me out of the room to hallway full of busy people moving like they kill you if you step on their way. "Is that way." he ended pointing left somewhere behind me. I turned to look where the place was to see rooms here and there. _'Would I need to go through them all?!'_

Kou-san had already closed their waiting room door behind himself so I couldn't go ask them again which direction to go. I watched a moment to maybe see a friendly looking person so I could ask him or her which direction to go but gave up the idea soon after. No one even stopped to give me the glance. There were three rooms on left side and two on right. Well guess I had no choice but to look through them and hope that I wouldn't come a cross anymore mean people.

* * *

The idiots dumped me after getting inside to a room that already was full of idiotic fan girls. For the past fifteen minutes I had strongly denied my friendship with the band members. "Why else a guy would be here?" They had said. Indeed what the hell was I doing here? I was so embrassed I wanted out. But maybe because the fan girl attack possibility the doors were locked until further notice.

Without a warning the doors opened shining yellow light from hall into the shutted right after she walked in. She looked shyly around smiling to everyone on the room who gave her nasty look. The rivality smelled so strongly in the air that she was only looked but no one came to talk with her unlike the situation was with me. God really how two faced people.

My feet moved myself toward her ignoring how I felt stinging eyes of others. She noticed me too, obviously being the only male in the room. "You!" She started loudly but lowered her speech volulme luckily after I gave her a hard cold stare "Are you secretly a fan of UxMishi?" She asked

I had expected 'what are you doing here?' or 'did you bring something to your cousin?' or something else reasonable but she thought I was a fan of Kuuga? What she really thought of me surprised me every time I met with her. Her idea was absurd but it was in a way... cute. Innocent thought.

"Do you think I would fan over that idiot?" I asked hitting her on top of her head. She closed her eyes muttering ow. I left my hand on her head for few seconds too long. I took it off putting both inside of my jacket pockets. _'She wouldn't notice. She shouldn't notice.'_

"Then why are you here?" she pouted making me mad of wanting to do something. _'Touching her again.. Or just taking her away.'_ I breathed looking up and holding myself together. _'Your above her. You shouldn't act like this. She's just lowlife friend of that school press.'_

"You don't need to know." I said looking still up. I hated to admit it but I was afraid of what kind of expression she'll make next. Her reactions were always so real I had hard time reacting to her. I couldn't fake it around her. So if I wouldn't look I should be okay like this, right?

"I was just curious." she muttered "It's your fault of coming to me first."

I was not sure if she actually said that. Maybe it was only me who wanted to hear her say that. ''I'd sure take responsibility for coming toward you.'' I was amaized of myself and I looked toward her. O-oh. Yeah I said it aloud. _'How thought? What the hell was I blabbering?'_

The doors opened again a bulky person came to sight, "UxMishi will take you on tuor on their work place now."

* * *

Up until this point for now! What did you think? Sadly it wasn't that romantic date where people in love are alone eating in candle light. Maybe that happend in later chapters but I like to write in somewhat realistic way that can't happend yet. **笑**  
Anyway I'll see you again next time, ^-^  
-Ada


End file.
